Superman
Superman may refer to: Characters Superman BvS-1.jpg|link=Kal-El (DC Extended Universe)|'Superman' portrayed by Henry Cavill in the DC Extended Universe. Superman.jpg|link=Kal-El (Singerverse)|'Superman' portrayed by Brandon Routh in the Singerverse. SupermanChristopherReeve.jpg|link=Kal-El (Donnerverse)|'Superman' portrayed by Christopher Reeve in the Donnerverse. Superman george.jpg|link=Kal-El (Sholemverse)|'Superman' portrayed by George Reeves in the Sholemverse. Superman 1948.jpg|link=Kal-El (Superman serials)|'Superman' portrayed by Kirk Alyn the 1940s serials. Superman DCAFU.png|link=Kal-El (DC Animated Film Universe)|'Superman' voiced by Alan Tudyk and Jerry O'Connell in the DC Animated Film Universe. Superman LEGODCCSHJLCC.png|link=Kal-El (LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes)|'Superman' voiced by Nolan North in the LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes films. Superman TLM.jpg|link=Kal-El (The LEGO Movie)|'Superman' voiced by Channing Tatum in The LEGO Movie film series. Superman (JLA Adventures).png|link=Kal-El (JLA Adventures)|'Superman' voiced by Peter Jessop in JLA Adventures: Trapped In Time. Superman Pre-Flashpoint.jpg|link=Kal-El (Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox)|'Superman' voiced by Sam Daly in Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox. comics-superman-animated-matt-bomer-1.jpg|link=Kal-El (Superman: Unbound)|'Superman' voiced by Matt Bomer in Superman: Unbound. Superman BTDKR2.jpg|link=Kal-El (The Dark Knight Returns)|'Superman' voiced by Mark Valley in Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2. Superman SvTE.jpg|link=Kal-El (Superman vs. The Elite)|'Superman' voiced by George Newbern in Superman vs. The Elite. Superman - JLD.jpg|link=Kal-El (Justice League: Doom)|'Superman' voiced by Tim Daly in Justice League: Doom. Superman ASS.jpg|link=Kal-El (All-Star Superman)|'Superman' voiced by James Denton in All-Star Superman. SS!TRoBASuperman.jpg|link=Kal-El (Superman/Shazam!)|'Superman' voiced by George Newbern in Superman/Shazam!: The Return of Black Adam. Superman SBA.jpg|link=Kal-El (Superman/Batman)|'Superman' voiced by Tim Daly in the Superman/Batman films. Superman JLCoTW.jpg|link=Kal-El (Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths)|'Superman' voiced by Mark Harmon in Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths. Superman JLTNF.jpg|link=Kal-El (Justice League: The New Frontier)|'Superman' voiced by Kyle MacLachlan in Justice League: The New Frontier. Superman SD.jpg|link=Kal-El (Superman: Doomsday)|'Superman' voiced by Adam Baldwin in Superman: Doomsday. Superman Brainiac Attacks.jpg|'Superman' voiced by Tim Daly in Superman: Brainiac Attacks. Superman DCAU.png|link=Kal-El (DC Animated Universe)|'Superman' voiced by Tim Daly and George Newbern in the DC Animated Universe. Superman 1940s.jpg|link=Kal-El (1940s Animations)|'Superman' voiced by Bud Collyer in the 1940s animations Superman. Superman Arrowverse.jpg|link=Kal-El (Arrowverse)|'Superman' portrayed by Tyler Hoechlin in the Arrowverse. Smallville Clark.jpg|link=Kal-El (Smallville)|'Superman' portrayed by Tom Welling in the TV series Smallville. Superman LC.jpg|link=Kal-El (Lois & Clark)|'Superman' portrayed by Dean Cain in Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. Superman (Legion of Superheroes).jpg|link=Kal-El (Legion of Super Heroes)|'Superman' voiced by Yuri Lowenthal in the TV series Legion of Super Heroes. Superman The Batman.jpg|link=Kal-El (The Batman)|'Superman' voiced by George Newbern in the TV series The Batman. Superman Young Justice.jpg|link=Kal-El (Young Justice)|'Superman' voiced by Nolan North in the TV series Young Justice. Superman TTG.png|link=Kal-El (Teen Titans GO!)|'Superman' voiced by Nicolas Cage in Teen Titans GO!. Other Versions Justice League Flashpoint Paradox 73 - Superman.png|link=Kal-El (Flashpoint Universe)|'Superman' from the Flashpoint timeline voiced by Sam Daly in Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox. Ultraman JLCoTE.jpg|link=Ultraman|'Ultraman' an evil counterpart to Superman from an alternate earth, voiced by Brian Bloom in Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths. Serials Supermanserial.jpg|link=Superman: The Serial|''Superman: The Serial'' released in 1948. AtomManvsSuperman.jpg|link=Atom Man vs. Superman|''Atom Man vs. Superman'' released in 1950. Live Action Films Supermanatmmposter.jpg|link=Superman and the Mole Men|''Superman and the Mole Men'' released in 1951. Superman ver1.jpg|link=Superman: The Movie|''Superman: The Movie'' released in 1978. Superman ii ver3.jpg|link=Superman II|''Superman II'' the 1980 sequel to Superman: The Movie. Poster-superman3.jpg|link=Superman III|''Superman III'' a sequel to Superman II, released in 1983. Supermanivposter.jpg|link=Superman IV: The Quest for Peace|''Superman IV: The Quest for Peace'' a sequel to Superman III, released in 1987. Superman Returns poster.jpg|link=Superman Returns|''Superman Returns'' a semi-reboot sequel to Superman II, released in 2006. Man of Steel Comic Con.jpg|link=Man of Steel|''Man of Steel'' the 2013 reboot and first film of the DC Extended Universe. BvS Who will Win.jpg|link=Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice|''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' the crossover between Batman and Superman, released in 2016. Animated Films 1940animation.jpg|link=Superman (1940s Animations)|''Superman'' released in 1941. Brainiac Attacks.jpg|link=Superman: Brainiac Attacks|''Superman: Brainiac Attacks'' released in 2006. Superman Doomsday.jpg|link=Superman: Doomsday|''Superman: Doomsday'' released in 2007. Superman Shazam! The Return of Black Adam.jpg|link=Superman/Shazam!: The Return of Black Adam|''Superman/Shazam!: The Return of Black Adam'' released in 2010. All Star Superman.jpg|link=All-Star Superman|''All-Star Superman'' released in 2011. Superman vs. The Elite.jpg|link=Superman vs. The Elite|''Superman vs. The Elite'' released in 2012. Superman - Unbound.jpg|link=Superman: Unbound|''Superman: Unbound'' released in 2013. The-death-of-superman-blu-ray-cover.jpg|link=The Death of Superman|''The Death of Superman'' released in 2018. Reign of the Supermen box art.jpeg|link=Reign of the Supermen|''Reign of the Supermen'' released in 2019. Superman Red Son teaser.jpg|''Superman: Red Son'' released in 2020. Superman Man of Tomorrow teaser.jpg|''Superman: Man of Tomorrow'' released in 2020. TV Movies Superman - The Last Son of Krypton.jpg|link=Superman: The Last Son of Krypton|''Superman: The Last Son of Krypton'' released in 1996.